The Way We Used To Be
by OathToKeepWithAFinalBreath
Summary: Reyna and Leo have been best friends since before they could walk. But, what happens when Reyna leaves for winter break? Will they realize they have feelings for each other before its to late? Or will things go wrong ending their friendship for good.


CHAPTER 1

Reyna checked the time, 3:55am. She hadn't been able to sleep, she was too excited. In less than two hours she, and her parents would be on a plane heading to Europe.

She stumbled over to the window. It was December 22, the first day of winter break, yet sadly, it still hadn't snowed. Reyna hoped there would be lots of snow when she got to London.

Reyna grabbed her laptop and a blanket, then climbed through the window and onto the roof. Even though there wasn't any snow, it was still freezing outside. Reyna wrapped herself up in her blanket and decided to Skype her two best friends, Leo and Piper. Reyna hoped that they would both pick up, she wanted to be able to say goodbye before she left. To her surprise, they both answered.

The screen split in half. Piper took up the right half. Reyna could tell she had just gotten up, but she looked so pretty, Piper looked like she had just spent the last two hours doing her make up and fixing her hair. Reyna found it unfair how naturally beautiful the girl was. Leo took up the right half of the screen. He on the other hand looked like he had just rolled out of bed and was still half sleep. She laughed.

"Hey! I didn't think you guys would be up."  
"I wasn't", Leo grumbled and yawned.  
"Nice to see you too, buddy", Reyna responded sarcastically.  
Leo laughed.  
"Aren't you supposed to be leaving soon?" Piper said.  
"Yeah" Reyna checked time again. "I have about ten minutes, just wanted to say good-bye. I'll miss you both so much."  
"Awe, we'll miss you too Rey. Now go, you don't want to miss your flight!", said Piper.  
"Right. Well, Okay. Bye! See you guys in a six weeks!"  
Piper left their chat, Reyna was about to click end.  
"Wait what? Did you just say six weeks? I thought you were only going to be gone for a couple days!" He suddenly looked fully awake.  
"No, we're staying with my grandma for a little over six weeks."  
"Oh." He almost sounded sad. That made Reyna feel sad herself.  
For a second, he looked like he was going to say more, but he didn't.  
"I'll miss you so much, Leo!" In her parents room, the light flickered on. "It'll be fine. Its not even that long. But sorry I have to go my parents are getting up. I'll text you if I can! Bye!"  
"Bye Reyna. I'll miss you, I.."

Reyna felt bad for cutting him off but, her parents were coming. She quickly climbed back through the window, threw her laptop under the covers, and pretended to sleep.

Her dad shook her arm. "Hey" he said softly, "You have a few minutes to get ready, then we're going to leave." She didn't respond but, her dad must have figured she was awake because he left the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

Reyna hadn't realized how tired she was until she had laid down. "Oh well," she thought "Can always sleep on the plane." She got out of bed and threw on some skinny jeans and a matching purple sweatshirt. Reyna grabbed her laptop and threw it in her bag. She still felt bad for cutting Leo off. He probably mad at her, She desperately wanted to call him and apologize. But before she could, her mom called from downstairs "Reyna come on, its time to go!" Reyna wheeled her suitcase through the hallway and down the stairs. "Ready?" her mom stood holding the front door open. "Yep," Reyna threw her suitcase in the trunk, hopped into the back seat, and put her head against the window.

Her mind drifted back to Leo. Reyna was really going to miss him, while she was gone. Of course she would miss Piper too, it just wasn't the same. She wished Leo could've came with her. Once she got to London she would only be able to talk to him through email because, Reyna couldn't call or text internationally. That thought made her heart ache. She wasn't sure she could go that long with out talking to Leo. That long without hearing his voice and… she stopped herself, where was this coming from? I must be _really_ tired, Reyna thought.

They parked in the parking garage, checked their bags, and boarded their flight. Reyna took out her phone and sent a quick message to Leo.

"Flights about to take off. I miss you already, see you when I get back! XOXO -Reyna."

She didn't get to wait for his response. One of the flight attendants had told her to turn her phone to airplane mode, So she did. Reyna put her head back against the seat. She tried not to think about the fact that, that was probably going to be the last she would be talking to Leo for awhile.

They started gaining speed. She could vaguely hear the plane leave the ground. Reyna closed her eyes and fell asleep. The plane gained altitude slowly, getting closer, and closer to Europe and, farther, and farther away, from Leo.


End file.
